A Father's Faith
by Jedi Serena Potter
Summary: This is in Gohan POV about the Cell games. Please R/R These kinds of stories I'am rather good at writing.


  
Title: A Father's Faith 

Author: Ashley (Jedi Knight Serena) 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the creators of DBZ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My father looked at me as he announced the next challenger. He announced my name, everyone shocked, myself included. Why has my father choosen me to battle the monster android? Why has my father choosen me to die out in the battle field? Why does my father have so much faith in me? 

My father fly to me and landed, placing a hand on my shoulder as he crouched down to my height. He talked to me, encouraged me that I would win, that I had nothing to worry about, that I had the power to defeat the monster. But did I? 

Reluctantly I agreed to fight. Throwing off my weighted cloak I flew off to challenge the monster. 

The monster looked at me as I landed with bewilderment. He was probally thinking why, why has this man sent a child to battle me. Not even I knew the awnser, yet. 

I powered up and the battle soon commenced. The monster winning the first round. I prepared myself for the next one. 

We took off at each other again. The monster getting the upperhand and hitting me into a large plateu. I regained my bearings before blasting my way out of the rubble. It seemed the monster thought I was destroyed, he looked surprised as I walk before him. 

I haulted in my steps. A few paces before the monster android. My mind had the awnser as to why my father sent me out into the battle field. I now knew why only I could defeat the monster, I knew why my father had so much faith in me. I explained it to the android. Telling him I didn't want to fight anymore. I now knowing what my father meant, was afraid of what I could do. 

The android laughed at me. I looked at him, surprised. Why had he laughed. Did he know something I didn't? 

The android smirked at me. Saying I had given him a goal. Then he punched out at me sending me flying back. I recovered and did a flip before landing. 

The android screamed at me yelling at me to fight. Trying to get me angry. 

He punched at me again and kicked at me even more. Trying to make me fight back. I withheld myself, afraid of the damage I could do. 

From behind me he came and grabbeb me, pinning me so I was unable to move. He was squeezing me to death. When I was sure I was going to die someone came to my aid. Another android. The android clamped himself onto the monster android and readied himself to explode. But unexpectantly the explosian never came. It was revealed the bomb was removed from the android and the monster anroid took the moment and destroyed the body of the other android. Leaving him in pieces. 

He kicked me again and I fell to the ground. He landed infront of me, trying to figure out a way to make me get my full strength when he turned around and counted how many people were standing on the cliff, how many of MY friends were standing on the cliff. 

Then he spat out 7 blue/purple monsters which looked exactually like him but smaller. He grinned and told them their mission. The mission to kill my friends. I yelled for him to stop them and spare my friends, but he didn't. 

I watched in terror as my friends were being beaten to death. My father, slowely getting killed as well. I wanted to do something. I wanted to save them but couldn't I didn't want to unleash my power, the power which could destroy the very Earth I stood on. 

Then, the head of the android which was destroyed rolled infront of me. 

He begged that I would fight the evil android and save the earth which he loved, save the animals, plants, the wilderness that he loved. 

The monster android walked over and infront of me destroyed the android. 

Then, something inside of me snapped. I lost all conciousness of what I was doing and blew up in rage. I powered up to my full power and there I stood infront of the evil android at my full power. The evil android looked upon me with a smirk, he was impressed by my power which I could easily see in his eyes. 

I snatched the small sack which he took from my friends and I hurried to their aid. I killed them with a single blow. 

I gave a saiyan friend the pouch and I went off to battle the evil android. 

The android and I fought each other. I had no trouble fighting him, actually I was barely warming up and tje android seemed to be giving it all he had. 

The android seemed to have gotten scared scince he was unable to harm me. He flew into the air and shot a large Kamahamaha at me. I counter attacked it with one of my own and I over powered him. He was nearly destroyed. 

My father yelled for me to destroy him, but I didn't want to. I wanted him to suffer for everything he had done. The monster android regenerated himself and set at me to battle again. 

I punched him and he began to get sick. He spit out an android which he ate to gain his perfect form. 

The evil android shrank back to his imperfect form and then he knew he was faced with certain doom. 

He then began to buldge up with power and announced that he was going to blow up, taking me, my friends, and the Earth with him. 

Then before me my father appeared. He told me he was proud of me and that I should take care of my mother. I said I didn't understand but I knew what he was going to do. He uttered a goodbye and he and the evil android dissapeared. I screamed out his name once they vanished. 

I and my friends were saddened that he was truely gone. 

As we set out to leave the evil monster appeared again, he killed yet another, a saiyan friend of mine. He told us how he managed to survive. I grew angrier and angrier. I flared up with power and was setting out to battle him when one of my friends began to shoot at the monster. I watched in disbelief as dust and smoke billowed up and around the evil android. It seemed he was dead but out of the smoke and dust he sharged and knocked my friend down. When he was about to send the final blow I jumped in and took the attack on full force. 

I slowely awakened to see the monster standing before me. I rose to my feet, my one arm totally useless as it hung limply at my side. Pain was flooding over my body. I thought I was defeated, I thought there was no hope left for the earth, I thought I failed my father. 

Just then I heard my fathers voice and he encouraged me, told me it wasn't over yet. I told him I had no strength left to battle and I was only able to use one of my arms but he explained to me that I had enough strength left to destroy the evil android. I powered up and prepared to fire my father's own choice attack. The monster fired his own energy attackas I fired a Kamahamaha. 

The attacks clashed together. 

The evil android was slowely over powering me but I wouldn't give up. My father kept encouraging me, giving me tips and I soon let off another strong blast placing it back into a stalemate. 

We went back and forth over powering each other. My friends tried to help and distract the evil android but failed. 

Then from no where an attack made the evil android stagger. My father yelled for me telling me it was my chance. Then I reached down within me and let loose all my power. It over took the monster and destroyed him. 

Now I look up at my friends as the huddle around me. Smiles on their faces. You could see how proud and happy they were for me. I was lifted up into the arms of one of them and muttered. "Sorry for the mess." Before I went unconcious. 

"Now, Father. Everyone is safe and back alive thanks to the Dragon Balls. Iam fully healed. Now I only await your return. And father I hope you do. For now all I can say is, Thankyou, thankyou for having so much faith in me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

.Now this was a total out of the blue Idea. I was reading a fan fic about Gohan when It popped into my head and I typed it up. I hope you all liked it! 


End file.
